


Venting

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, Gen, One-Shot, Sickfic, Whumptober, Whumptober but in November, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (but in November because why not)Lime crawled through the vents, sweating despite the cold inside of the ship. She huffed loudly as she pulled herself further, her vision swimming almost violently. Her moving slowed as her limbs grew weaker and weaker and she finally stopped, panting heavily. She could see light flowing into the vents just a few feet ahead, desperately clawing forward in order to reach it.
Relationships: But... not really - Relationship, If you look really into it I guess there's a bit of Blue/Lime?
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Kudos: 40





	Venting

Lime crawled through the vents, sweating despite the cold inside of the ship. She huffed loudly as she pulled herself further, her vision swimming almost violently. Her moving slowed as her limbs grew weaker and weaker and she finally stopped, panting heavily. She could see light flowing into the vents just a few feet ahead, desperately clawing forward in order to reach it.

She stopped as a shadow passed over the vents, staying as still as she could. She was so focused on not moving that she didn’t realize she was breathing loud enough to be echoing around the vents, the sound almost certainly flowing into the room above.

The sound of the vent creaking open sent Lime into a panic, trying to scramble backwards and only proving that she was there as she failed to move backwards.

“Who’s in here?” The voice flooded into the vents, and Lime stopped moving, biting the inside of her cheek. She stayed quiet, clenching her fists tightly and waiting for… something. “I can hear you, y’know. You aren’t very sneaky.”

Lime cursed under her breath, slamming her forehead onto the metal vents. Whoever was standing inside of security, talking into a vent of all things, chuckled. “You’re the impostor, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Lime said, breathing heavily. “It’s me!” She said with mock excitement.

“Well, you haven’t killed anyone, yet. So I suppose I won’t tell anyone.” The voice said, and Lime wheezed out a laugh. “Wanna come up here so I can actually see who you are?”

“No.” Lime forced a chuckle, shifting in her position. Her entire body felt sticky with sweat despite the hum of the air conditioning, and she groaned in annoyance.

“Well, then I suppose you won’t be able to see who I am.” The voice said, and Lime could practically hear the shrug in their voice. She huffed out heavily, clawing her way forward and out of the vent.

“Oh, you really came out.” Blue was sitting at the edge of the vent, watching Lime as she struggled to crawl out. “You don’t look so good, Lime.”

“Sh-Shut up.” Lime wheezed out, looking at the crewmate. She was only halfway out of the vent, unable to continue. 

“No, seriously. Are you ok?”

“What, like you care? I’m supposed to be killing you right now.” 

“But you aren’t.”

Lime glared up at Blue, and he chuckled, standing up and helping Lime climb out of the vent. She leaned onto him, panting.

“You’re burning up. Do impostors get fevers?” Blue asked, feeling Lime’s forehead with the back of his hand. 

The impostor just shrugged, holding tight onto Blue and stumbling slightly. Blue caught her, keeping her from falling onto her face. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna take you to the medbay.”

“W-What? No!” Lime squeaked, jumping away from Blue in fear and almost immediately having to lean against the wall in order to keep standing.

“I get that you don’t want anyone else to learn you’re the impostor, but I’m being serious.” Blue said, grabbing her wrist and having her lean on him.

Lime didn’t bother fighting back, just letting Blue half-carry and half-walk her to the medbay. Yellow was in there, working on the samples. The medic turned around to watch the two of them walk in, an eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong?” He asked, walking towards them as Blue helped Lime onto a bed.

“Lime has a fever or something. She’s burning up.” Blue said, and Lime mumbled something incoherent in response.

Yellow felt Lime’s forehead as she laid on the bed, nodding to himself as he pursed his lips. “Definitely a fever. It feels like this has been going on for a while, there’s no way it got this bad in just an hour. Lime, how long have you felt like this?”

The impostor mumbled something, her breaths coming faster. Yellow pursed his lips again before going to the cabinet and grabbing some antibiotics. Before he could give them to Lime, Blue stopped him.

“Yellow, Lime is… Well, they’re not human.” Blue said, glancing over to the now unconscious Lime. She was definitely going to be angry at him for this.

Yellow furrowed his eyebrows, nodding. “Well, she hasn’t  _ directly _ tried to kill us yet.”

“Are you sure that we should be giving medicine for humans to an alien?”

“Not at all, but I’m not sure what else to do.” Yellow said, sticking a needle into her vein and hooking her up to the liquid painkillers.

As the medicine started flowing, Lime visibly relaxed, her breathing slowing down to what was normal for a human. Blue wished that they knew more about what alien health was like, cursing his inexperience.

“Since we don’t know what’s  _ causing _ the fever, I have no idea what to give her other than painkillers. She might just have to sleep it off.” Yellow said. “It’s not like I can give her every medication possible.”

“What if she  _ can’t _ sleep it off?” Blue asked, sitting on one of the empty beds. Yellow didn’t answer, going back to the samples and busying himself in order to distract from the sick impostor.

A few minutes later, Lime’s eyes flew open and she screeched in pain, back arching as she desperately clawed around the bed. Yellow sprinted over, pulling out the needle and watching as Lime continued to writhe around in pain. 

“What did you do?” Blue asked, trying to hold down the panicking Lime.

“I don’t know! I think the painkillers made it worse!” Yellow yelled back, holding down Lime’s wrists as her fingers pierced through the gloves that she wore. The sheets on the bed were being ripped at by her claws, desperately trying to move away from Yellow’s grip.

Lime raised her legs and started kicking them around, trying to free herself, and Blue grabbed her ankles, pinning her down. She tore her wrists out of Yellow’s grip and launched herself off the bed, adrenaline being the only thing that kept her standing. 

Her back was hunched over, curled up on herself protectively. Blue and Yellow glanced at each other before Blue slowly approached the panicking impostor, who had started writhing around in pain yet again. 

Yellow went over to the cabinet and pulled out the medicine typically used as anesthesia, cursing to himself as it was only for inhalation. “Keep her pinned, Blue. This might take a minute.” The medic said, hooking the gas up to the mask.

“What, you think  _ more _ medicine is going to help?” Blue hissed out, pinning Lime down anyways.

“Well—no, this is just to knock her out while we try and figure out what in the  _ world _ is wrong with her.” Yellow said, bringing over the mask and sticking it onto Lime’s face. She squirmed around in Blue’s grip, but in just a few seconds she had gone limp.

“Ok, ok.” Yellow breathed out, calming himself down. “I… hate alien biology.” He growled, carefully picking up Lime and setting her on the bed. He was careful to ensure that the mask stayed on her face, not wanting to have to go through the ordeal again.

As Yellow set Lime down, someone knocked on the wall outside of medbay. Both Yellow and Blue flinched, looking up to the door leading in. Brown was standing there, hand raised to knock. “What’s going on? I heard Lime scream.” She said, walking inside and over to Lime’s bed.

“Lime is sick with a fever, and she… reacted  _ badly _ to the painkillers.” Yellow said, slamming his forehead into the wall out of frustration. 

Brown forced a chuckle, looking at Yellow. He pulled away from the wall, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t…” Yellow groaned, pulling at his hair. “I hate everything.”

“Well, you definitely don’t.” Blue laughed. “If you hated everything then you wouldn’t be helping Lime.”

Yellow groaned, going over to Lime and clenching his fists. “Brown, how familiar are you with the anatomy of aliens?”

Brown’s eyes widened, and she took a few steps back. “Wh-why does  _ that _ matter?”

The medic sighed, slamming his head onto Lime’s bed. “No reason.” He said, lifting his head back up with yet another sigh.

“Just how many times are you going to sigh today?” Blue asked, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll stop when Lime is ok.” He said, walking over to the samples and continuing his work in an attempt to busy himself while they waited for…something. Yellow wasn’t sure what.

Blue grabbed Lime’s hand, squeezing it gently in an attempt to comfort her despite being unconscious. The impostor turned her head slightly towards Blue, the mask on her face lifting slightly. The crewmate bit his lip but took the mask off, looking at Yellow.

“What are we going to do?” He asked, glancing nervously at Brown.

“It’s just a fever, right? Why can’t we just give her medicine?” Brown said, confused.

“We don’t know what’s  _ causing _ the fever, though. That’s the problem. And the medicine we gave her just made it worse.” Yellow sighed, leaning against the wall.

“So... what _are_ we going to do?” Brown continued, stepping towards the medic. He didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, staring at the floor.

“I…I don’t know.”


End file.
